


Killing With Kindness

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amputation, Bathing, F/F, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, Kismesis, pre-Sgurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi comes over to Vriska's hive after blowing up her eye and arm to help her.</p><p>Done as a fill for gentle hatesex between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing With Kindness

                Terezi stood before Vriska. Vriska didn’t even ask how she got into her hive. She hadn’t locked the door, probably didn’t even close it. She did wonder how the now-blind girl navigated her way from her forest to the blueblood suburb. She wasn’t going to ask about it, though. She didn’t want to give her something else to brag about.

 

                “What are you here for,” Vriska asked without any rising inflection.

 

                Terezi rocked on her heels. “I had to see how my former partner-in-crime was doing.”

 

                Vriska touched her stump. “Bu-ullshit!” she snapped, “You came here to gloat.”

 

                “Oh Vriska, that wouldn’t be sporting of me! I’m here to take care of you!”

 

                “I have a moirail to take care of me, thank you very much.”

 

                Terezi looked around as if she could see if anyone was there. “Is Kanaya here?”

 

                “She’s coming, she just lives far away. It might take two nights but she’s coming.” She wasn’t as sure as she sounded. Kanaya didn’t exactly approve of her behavior as of late. There was a note of ambiguity in her message to Vriska.

 

                “And until she does, I’ll be the one to patch you up.”

 

                Terezi stepped closer to Vriska’s chair, moved her head up and down, and wrinkled her nose.

 

                “Hmmm, you don’t look so good,” she remarked.

 

                “How would you know how I look? Didn’t I blind you?”

 

                Terezi took off the pointy glasses, the ones she previously only wore FLARPing, and revealed her burnt red eyes.

 

                She answered, “You did take away my eyes, but I have better senses now.” She wrinkled her nose again. “I see through my nose...” She stuck out her tongue. “...and my tongue.”

 

                Vriska snorted. “You mean that Blind Seer bullshit you always talked about turned out to be true?”

 

                “Eeyup!”

 

                “You destroyed my super-vision and I end up giving you super-vision? That’s not really JUUUUUUUUST, is it?”

 

                Terezi held up a finger. “You also gave me my lusus.”

 

                “A pretty lame lusus. At least mine’s not stuck in an egg.”

 

                Terezi actually looked a little put out by this remark, but not as much as Vriska wanted her to be. 

 

                She stepped forward with too much grace for a newly blind girl. Her movements had always been more flowing than Vriska’s and now it was more offensive since they had no right to be. Terezi was always so much more comfortable with her body.

 

                She stuck her nose next to Vriska’s neck and Vriska recoiled so much she almost fell off the chair. Terezi then stood back up and proclaimed, “You smell like blue raspberry.”

 

                Vriska rolled her eyes. “Buh-lue raspberry is a faaaaaaake flaaaaaaaavor made up by stupid candy manufacturers.” 

 

                Secretly, she was glad she smelled like one of Terezi’s favorite flavors. She shuddered to think what Aradia would have smelled like. Probably like rust.

 

                “But your wound smells rotten.” Vriska was thankful she didn’t add anything corny like “just like your soul”.

 

                “I bandaged it up the best I could with ONE ARM.”

 

                “I’ll need to rebandage it then.” She uncapchalogued a medical kit.

 

                Vriska touched the stump protectively. “But this is spidersilk from MY LUSUS! It’s better than any stupid bandages you got in that little box, not that you can see what’s in there.”

 

                Terezi gave a look of concern. “Have you washed the wound?”

 

                Vriska’s silence said no.

 

                Terezi opened the kit and stuck her nose in it but it seemed like she couldn’t figure out what was in there by scent. She fell down on her knees, dumped the kit out on the floor, and started feeling her way through the contents. Vriska smirked at this sudden display of incompetence. Terezi finally found a pair of scissor. She brandished them in Vriska’s face and Vriska flinched.

 

                “You’re really going to cut off my bandages, buh-lind girl?”

 

                “I can do it if you’ll stop moving around,” she gritted.

 

                She started feeling the bandages and Vriska suddenly became very aware that she was sitting in only a bra. She had practically ripped her shirt and jacket off to get to the wound, and she hadn’t bothered to put on a top afterwards. She hadn’t really care about being half-naked when she thought her blind visitor wouldn’t notice, but now it was different.

 

                “Don’t feel me up too much, fingers,” Vriska said lightly.

 

                “Not much to feel up. Now stop moving!”

 

                Vriska held her breath as Terezi started cutting. In a miracle that would make Gamzee proud she actually managed to do it without cutting the wrong thing. Terezi gasped when the bandages came off. She touched the stump.

 

                “Did you cauterize it yourself?” she asked.

 

                “Of course I did! Who else was there to help me? I just turned on the stove and pressed my shoulder against it.”

 

                Terezi gulped. She was obviously impressed. Vriska looked down at the stump herself. She was amazed herself at her own strength and resourcefulness.

 

                Terezi’s hand moved up to Vriska’s face. She pushed it away and ripped off the gaze on her eye for herself. Terezi sniffed and gagged. Again Vriska felt a little proud. These were battle scars, and if Terezi couldn’t handle them, she wasn’t fit to be a troll.

 

                Terezi stood back up. “I’ll think I’ll need to scoop out the remains of your eye.”

 

                Vriska put her hand to her eye. “I’m not letting you jab anything in there, buh-lind girl!”

 

                “You’re right, I’ll let Kanaya do it.” She smiled. “She’s sure to have a melon baller!” She laughed at her strange joke.

 

                Terezi seemed relieved that she wouldn’t have to do that gruesome task and Vriska was certainly glad too. She put back on her gauze.

 

                Terezi said, “But I can bathe you!”

 

                “W-what?!?”

 

                She pointed at her. “Your wound will take much more than a few alcohol wipes. Plus, you really need one.”

 

                “You try taking a bath with only ONE ARM!”

 

                “I know, silly, that’s why you need me to bathe you. Are you just going to sit here and let your hair get even worse?”

 

                Vriska grumbled at this logic. But then she smiled and gestured gallantly with her remaining arm.

 

                “I suppose if the greenblood wants to play servant I’ll just have to let her,” she said in her most aristocratic voice.

 

                Terezi frowned a bit at Vriska’s playing of the color card. Vriska believed she turned things around with that remark. Until she tried to get up on her own and tumbled to the floor, letting the chair clatter behind her. Terezi laughed as Vriska groaned and cursed under her breath. After taking her sweet time she helped Vriska up to her feet. When Vriska was up she immediately threw her arm off Terezi’s shoulder. The little blind girl wasn’t lead her around her own hive.

 

                Vriska dusted herself off and stared down at Terezi. She was glad she was taller than the stumpy little girl.

 

                She pointed with her remaining arm down the stairs. “My hygieneblock is one floor down, first door to the right. You may fill up my BATHTUB in preparation for me,” she said, again in a very aristocratic voice.

 

                Terezi took out a cane, one that used to be just a weapon, and walked with what Vriska swore was unease down the stairs. Vriska waited a moment, then strolled down herself. Going down the winding steps was second nature to her, arm or no arm.

 

                Terezi was already in the hygieneblock (Vriska had been hoping she’d get lost) and was wildly sniffing everything like she’d never smelled a hygieneblock before.

 

                “Much nicer than your tree fort, isn’t it?” Vriska asked smugly.

 

                “Why don’t you ever use all these yummy scented products you got?”

 

                “I don’t want to mask my wonderful blue raspberry smell. Now just fill the tub, warm, not boiling, and no bubble bath, please.”

 

                Terezi plugged the bathtub, turned on the water, tested it, and then turned to Vriska. The both of them stood facing each other while the warm water churned behind them.

 

                Vriska finally spoke. “Aren’t you going to leave so I can take my damn buh-ath?”

 

                “I said I’d help you bathe, didn’t I?”

 

                “I don’t need any more help, not that I need any help in the first place!”

 

                “Then why didn’t you take a bath earlier?”

 

                “Because I was busy reveeeeeeenging myself against you to sit around in the tu-ub getting pruney!”

 

                “Face it, you needed help getting undressed.”

 

                “Is this some elaaaaaaaborate excuse to see me naked?” Vriska asked. She flipped her hair forward as she put her right arm behind her back, “I’ll show you you little pervert and I’ll...”

 

                She couldn’t take off her bra. Her lone hand pulled and pushed at the clasp but she couldn’t unlatched it. Her mind kept trying to enlist the help of her left arm but that only lead the phantom pains. While she was cursing not buying a different bra, Terezi ninjaed up to her left side and quickly undid the bra. It fell limp over her right shoulder. Terezi fell back.

 

                “Nice bra,” she said, “Smells...light blue?”

 

                “Pervert.”

 

                She took the bra off her right shoulder and let it fall to the floor. Her big hair covered her breasts now. So she wanted to undress her, she thought, well let her undress her. Let her be the valet. Since Terezi was in distance she swung out her left shoe almost kicking her.

 

                “Take these off next,” she said.

 

                Terezi knelt down subserviently. She quickly undid the white laces and even loosened them enough that she didn’t have to pull at the shoes and thus push Vriska off-balance. She also didn’t pull at the socks, simply unrolling them and discarding them. She didn’t comically gag at the smell or lavishly lick her feet. She was the perfect little servant.

 

                She got up off her knees and moved on to the button of Vriska’s jeans. Vriska let her. In her mind she was thinking of the story she’d read so many times about Mindfang and the slavegirl. She imagined Terezi’s hands shaking with lust from her subtle psychic manipulation. This fantasy did not work. Terezi’s mind was still impenetrable, her hands were not shaking, and Vriska was feeling uncomfortable turned on.

 

                Terezi quickly pulled down the pants leaving Vriska in her light blue boy shorts. She let Vriska lean on her while Vriska kicked them off her legs. Vriska pulled down her own underwear, slowly, checking for signs of arousal. There were none and she was glad. She wasn’t about to get hard and wet from a little fantasy and some businesslike groping. She kicked them off while leaning on Terezi.

 

                When she stood up straight again she immediately put her only hand on her crotch. Her long voluminous hair covered her chest already. The hive was always so drafty, so if it weren’t for the steam rising from the hot water the hygieneblock would have even colder. Her nipples were hard even under their fur coat and her skin was covered in goosebumps. She moved slowly from foot to foot in the hopes of gaining some warmth.

 

                “Feeling cold?” Terezi asked.

 

                Vriska grunted, but then smiled. “Guess you finally got me naked now, sister!” She flipped her hair back with her right hand, revealing her naked body. “Too bad you can’t see me!”

 

                Terezi didn’t react.

 

                “Yes, that’s right, isn’t it?” Vriska continued, “I’m just a misty cloud of blue raspberry or something to you, aren’t I?”

 

                Terezi nodded. “Just a big glob of black and grey.”

 

                “And after all that time you must have spent scheming to see me naked, you finally get the chance and ha! Another Pyrope plans comes to nothing.”

 

                “A plan? Getting you naked so you can take a bath isn’t a plan, it’s just logic.”

 

“Ha, and why are you getting me in the bath in the first place?”

 

                Terezi didn’t answer. She knelt down beside the tub and tested it with her hand. She stood back up again.

 

                “Tub’s almost full, might as well get in and beat the cold.”

 

                Vriska strolled towards her. “I think I’ll do that.”

 

                She placed her hand on Terezi’s shoulder and used her as stool to get into the tub. Her foot carefully tested the water and found it was perfect. Pushing herself against Terezi’s back as much as possible she set her body down in the tub. She slunk down in warm liquid, letting it come up to her chin. It felt so good and soothing.

 

                Vriska heard Terezi get up and suddenly realized how easily she could kill her. She wouldn’t even need a weapon. She could just push her head under the water. Everyone would believe she just had an accident while trying to bathe herself. Vriska sat up. Terezi was getting a washcloth and a bottle of soap out of the cabinet. She knelt down at the side of the tub and dunked the washcloth right between Vriska’s legs, making Vriska swim back. Terezi took the now-wet washcloth, opened the bottle of soap, and after smelling it poured a liberal amount on the washcloth and rubbed it in. She went to rub the soapy washcloth against Vriska’s back but Vriska ducked around in the tub.

 

                “Are you going to actually SCRUB me?” Vriska asked.

 

                “I told you already, I’m going to bath you!” she said gesturing with the washcloth.

 

                She held Vriska down with both hands and then pressed the washcloth into her shoulder. Her hand made circles over the muscles. Vriska’s protests ended with this massage. She hadn’t realized how sore her shoulder muscles felt until then. She relaxed and slopped down.

 

                “Massage me,” she said.

 

                Terezi turned off the water and went back to doing this. She pushed the hair out of the way and rubbed Vriska’s shoulders with the washcloth and with her bare hand. She pressed and kneaded the tight knots that had been so traumatized as of late. The hands were at her neck but they did not wrap around but only pressed up and down. Vriska breathed in and out as the muscles contracted only to release fully. Terezi cleaned as she massaged. Her soap moved to the scarred wound and made it look almost presentable. Terezi’s washcloth then descended down, underwater, down her spine until it got to a sensitive spot in the small of her back, just above the cleft of her buttocks. Vriska pulled away and Terezi continued back up like nothing happened. Yet the seed was planted. Vriska’s relaxation was turning into arousal. She wanted Terezi’s hands to go back down on her ass, that one Terezi’d always called flat but Vriska thought of as muscled. Terezi just continued washing Vriska’s upper back but now it felt different. Vriska’s neck normally wasn’t sensitive but now it felt like a rainbow drinker bit it and she lolled her head side-to-side to avoid the touch. The washcloth tickled a little in places Vriska thought would be numb by now, like under where her left arm used to be. Then Terezi’s washcloth reached over and touched her chest.

 

                It was on her collarbone, not her breasts, so Vriska decided not to react. She wasn’t going to look like a prude even if Terezi went there. Breasts were just part of the troll body. A strange and strangely erotic part of the troll body, yes, but just a part none the less. She was already letting Terezi touch the other glorious parts of her body. She still missed that touch on the small of her back.

 

                Terezi pushed Vriska’s hair back over her shoulders, gently pulling the wet strands off her collar. Vriska threw her head back in a show of nonchalance. Terezi washed the front of her shoulders much the same as she did the back. She then went down near her jutting nipples. Vriska curved forwards as she felt that touch. She twisted her body away but without her left arm Terezi had easy access to her body. Vriska realized she was letting Terezi have even more access. The washcloth was only around her breasts but this was still enough.

 

                “So you finally got...” she tried to say but she couldn’t get the words out. She was too aroused to make a smart remark. Her breasts may have been small but they were very sensitive. Their size was probably why they were so sensitive, Vriska thought proudly, thinking about how numb Aradia’s udders must have been. Even with a jacket, a shirt, and a bra she could feel errant touches, as she had found out in tussles with Eridan. That idiot, however, had never cared about touching her chest, being too busy trying to get her shoes off.

 

                “Delicious flat chest,” Terezi hissed happily.

               

                As Vriska tried to breath a reply Terezi’s washcloth finally went to her nipples. They were hard and jutting to the sky, every little bump erect. Terezi circled her washcloth around them one by one in a parody of cleaning. She didn’t pinch or prod like one would expect. Like everything she’d done that night she was gentle and considerate. She made Vriska so aroused. Vriska’s only hand clasped the edge of the tub, an intense blush was localized on her high cheekbones, and she was panting too much to talk. It was infuriating!

 

                Vriska decided she had enough. She pushed Terezi’s hand away, then threw her arm around Terezi’s neck, pulled her in, and kissed her. It was probably Terezi’s first kiss, Vriska thought, judging by her tension. Vriska had already kissed and been kissed tons of times. Though she was still a total virgin she was less of a total virgin than Terezi and she was proud of that. 

 

                Vriska let go of Terezi’s head. Terezi’s red shades slid down into the bath and if she could have her pupils would have widened, Vriska was sure of it.

 

                “So you finally...” Vriska finally said, “So you finally got me where you wanted me. I knew you pitied me.”

 

                “It’s not red,” Terezi mumbled, and then got bold, “Guess again!”

 

                “Buh-lack. Buh-lack as the retinas I buuuuuuurned.”

 

                “You’re an evildoer,” Terezi whispered with a smile.

 

                “And you’re a holier-than-thou bitch.”

 

                “Everyone is holier than you.”

 

                “You always have to always say something clever and you cackle too much and your voice sounds like you smoke a package of smoking miniwands a night and it should sound unsexy and mannish but you make it sound cool and you wriggle that big ass of yours around like you’re proud of it and somehow you are proud of it and your stumpy legs and you are just too fucking comfortable with yourself.” She kissed her again, sticking her tongue deep down Terezi’s throat, and pulled away suddenly. “But I don’t care about that now that I know how flustered you get from a little kissing.”

 

                Terezi was proving Vriska’s point by just panting and blushing. She did recover though. She took the shades out of the bathtub and laid them on the floor. She then put her right hand on Vriska’s shoulder and her left hand snaked down between Vriska’s thighs.

 

                “And I know how flustered you get from being felt up a little,” she giggled.

 

                Terezi felt up Vriska’s crotch. Vriska’s bone bulge was fully erect and even with the water dissipating it Terezi could tell there was moisture coming from her seedflap. In shock from the touch Vriska’s thighs clamped around Terezi’s hand and she humped her hand vigorously. After a few rubs from the right hand on her back she relaxed a little and opened her legs to give Terezi more access. Terezi held Vriska’s bone bulge and rolled it between her fingers. As she rubbed that nub with her left hand her right hand went around Vriska’s left shoulder to rub her nipple. She was practically on top of Vriska . Vriska thrashed back into her, hitting her neck against Terezi’s only somewhat bigger breasts. Terezi’s shirt was wet with probably not just bathwater. Terezi was getting off on her pleasure and that just made her pleasure better and it was already so good.

 

                Terezi’s left hand moved frustratingly away from her genitals, down those long legs Vriska’s always considered to be her best feature. Her right hand moved down too, down to that small in her back. Her hands explored the less obvious spots on her body, rubbing down the back of her legs and the side of her waist before returning to their previous place. Feeling the touch of her left hand on the neglected genitals now felt even better. This time she did not simply focus on the bone bulge massaged the whole area. Her right hand cupped those small breasts.

 

                It was all getting to Vriska. She felt an orgasm coming on. Terezi was just so damn good at it, another thing she was too damn good at, Vriska thought. Vriska wondered if she would draw it at, make Terezi work for it, but she couldn’t, she didn’t want to, she wanted it to be her chance to make Terezi insensible with pleasure. She was going to throw that blind girl in the bath in all her clothes and be the one to wash her down.

 

                Vriska’s thighs clamped around Terezi’s hand and with a long drawn out “God” she came blue raspberry into the bathwater. Her thighs released, and Terezi released Vriska. She almost fell back into the tub before grabbing the rim with her right hand. She looked over at Terezi. Terezi looked like she’d been the one to have an orgasm. Even without special powers Vriska could smell her arousal.

 

                “Well, buh-lind girl, I guess it’s time for my reven...”

 

                There was a polite knock on the front door. There were few troll who would be that polite. Terezi put on her wet glasses, got up, and left the hygieneblock. Vriska stayed in the tub. After a short while Terezi came back looking a little spooked. She said the obvious.

 

                “It’s your moirail.”


End file.
